lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gates of Deceit and Sword of the Dead
Availability In order for this quest to be available, you must have spoken to the Duke before starting the assault on the Bases and several times in between the battles at The Six Bases. Keep in mind that he doesn't have the ( ) talk bubble on the X360. The exact requirements for the three conversations are after taking 1 Base, then 3 Bases, then 5 Bases. The order in which you take the Bases does not matter. The quest becomes available after the story events at Darken Forest, and has to be started before using the God Emperor's teleporter. You need to talk to the Duke to make his messenger appear in the Den of Heroes (Ghor's pub). Speak to him and return to the Duke. When you meet with the Duke of Ghor, these should be the conversations you encounter: ;First Conversation (after taking one Base) "I see it has begun. My emissaries have told me of your stance in our current situation. They have also informed me of something troubling. The Third Committee was thought to have disbanded after the incident in Nagapur, but apparently some stragglers are trying to pick up where they left off. As if I have the time to deal with this sort of trouble now!" ;Second Conversation (after taking three Bases) "With all the confusion lately, it's been increasingly difficult to keep on top of things... I've recently received reports of Third Committee cells assembling in Nagapur, Elysion, and even this very castle. Adding to that is a report from the Academy, saying some top-secret Remnant-related research documents have been stolen, and possibly leaked to the black market. If that information were to end up in the wrong hands-like those of the Third Committee-who knows what trouble we'd be in for..." ;Third Conversation (after taking five Bases) "Remnants have power that we mortals cannot even begin to fathom. If we cannot even control ourselves, how can we presume to control them? Humility... It is something that must not be forgotten. ...Even if you lot are the only ones who remember it." Quest Details The Duke of Ghor's agents have some disturbing information about the Third Committee's research into weapon remnants. Leithion's Sword is somewhere in Numor Mine. Accompany the Duke on a mission to destroy it. The Duke joins you as a guest union (with a couple of his soldiers) as you enter the mine. Take the first door on the right, descend to the Large-Scale Mining Zone and you will see the sword, but it's not going to be that easy. The Remnant's presence has caused discontinuities in the mine - if you head for the sword you will be teleported straight back to the entrance to the zone. Follow this route through the hazards: * From the entrance to the Large-Scale Mining Zone, go through the arch and turn left. Walk until teleported. * You are now in the Excavation Area. Take the first two turns to the left, heading south. You will be teleported to the other side of the area. * Turn left immediately and follow the curve around to the left. Ignore the side tunnel to your right. * You're back in the Large-Scale Mining Zone. You should now have a remnant treasure chest at your back. Follow the tunnel around to the right, ignoring all passages to your left. You will be teleported to the other side of the area. * Go down the main tunnel and take the elevator on your right. * At the top of the elevator ride, the sword is on your left. * The other method of doing this is following the path the Greater Demons/Demon Kings spawn on. The correct path in all but the last have a Demon spawned in the corridor. The battle that follows is against a Third Committee Combat Squad - a single Yama with about 100,000 HP, Hexes, and Evocations - and three monster unions (Hypnos, Papillon and Nymphalidae). Reward * Trap Formula - Rush can now lay Traps! * Ring of the Ancient Castle guild is open in Ghor (this is the same as the Ring of the Labyrinth guild). * Duke of Ghor can be recruited at the Ring of the Ancient Castle guild in Ghor. Dialogues :Duke of Ghor: "I never thought the day would come when we would meet again. You have walked your path; I have walked mine. As for the Third Committee members, according to my emissaries, they have acquired a relic by the name of Leithion's Sword. I've not heard of such a sword. I know not what they're up to but I must do everything I can to find out. " Upon entering the pub in Ghor (Den of Heroes), a yama soldier with a red speech bubble will inform you that the Duke requests Rush's presence. :Duke of Ghor: "You have come. I have found out the agenda of the Third Committee. But I must inform you of something. They have taken the Remnant research they obtained and used it to create a Remnant themselves- one that is a weapon. At the Academy, the project was referred to by the code name "Leithion." The weapon created was a blade- Leithion's Sword. This weapon can trigger a Collapse at will as a way of gaining tremendous power. The Third Committee plans to use this sword to throw the world into further chaos, and take advantage of the disorder to gain more power. I believe in no uncertain terms that this world should not exist. I am heading to the Numor Mines at once to see to its destruction. Mmm, so, as I recall, you were involved in this matter from the beginning. Wouldn't you like to see the end? However, if you are to come, you will have to make certain to pull your own weight. Well?" ::Rush:"I need some time to prepare." ::Duke of Ghor: "You should always be prepared. I shall wait for you, but make haste. " or ::Rush::"I'm ready!" ::Duke of Ghor: "Hmph, then you shall come with me. Remember, I gave you a fair warning of the dangers that may befall us. " You will then be transported to the entrance of the Numor mines. :Duke of Ghor: "The exact location of Leithion's Sword is unknown to even my spies. However, we gave learned that it is acquiring power in the depths of the mine. The path to the deepest mineshaft is through that door. Keep your eyes open and your sword close." Upon descending to the next level, you encounter the Remnant. :Duke of Ghor: "Hmph. I take it that is Leithion's Sword. We have no reason to search any further." Upon being teleported. :Duke of Ghor: "Eh? This was not here before. The Collapse must have caused this area to be unstable. We have no choice but to search for another path to the sword. " Upon approaching the Remnant. :Third Committee Soldier:"I heard rumors of a nosy fellow trying to find out what we were up to. I would never have dreamt it was the Duke of Ghor. You've been a tad too much. There is no way we're letting you out of here alive. What perfect time! I can test the powers of its Collapse! Say your prayers!" Upon victory. :Duke of Ghor: "Those who wish to create Remnants with their own hands are ignorant fools. This weapon, Leithion's Sword, is much too dangerous to be wielded by anyone. Its very existence is a danger. It must be destroyed immediately. Let us return." Upon reaching Ghor. :Duke of Ghor: "You have proved yourselves as great soldiers. We would not have been successful without your help. However, my emissaries inform me of a slightly unusual activity in the area. I will stay and rid this land of it all. I am indebted to you. I will offer my assistance if ever it is necessary. Until we meet again..." Quest Log # The Third Committee made Leithion's Sowrd, a weapon that can trigger Collapses, or something. I gotta help Duke Ghor find that sword! # Thanks to Leithion's Sword doing its Collapse thing, there're funky rifts in space everywhere. It's gonna be hell trying to track it down... # Duke Ghor destroyed the sword. Ha! And he even said he's gonna help me out if I ever need it. Aces! Category:Quests